


The Butterfly's Flight

by lovethycactus



Series: The Butterfly's Flight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Hallucinations, Inspired By Gravity Falls, i ship it but it doesn't fit the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethycactus/pseuds/lovethycactus
Summary: Wren had always had hallucinations. He's grown to accept them, but still not understanding. But when he goes to visit his grandfather, he finds out why.But will him finally figuring things out be for the better?
Relationships: Wren & Consider
Series: The Butterfly's Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The bump of the bus lured Wren in and out of sleep. It rocked and jostled the sleeping dog in his lap and the suitcase under his feet. He liked bus rides. They kept moving. They didn’t stop him long enough to see his surroundings. But not this bus. It crawled at an annoyingly slow pace in this godforsaken small, southern town. The trees were on their own instead of the blur Wren liked them to be. This made the fog roll in. Dark grey fog hugged the trees, climbing up and down them. Black creatures forming the shape of deer and wolves ran beside the bus and into the fog. Each had their own grotesque qualities – extra limbs, eyes all over. Wren squeezed his eyes tight and turned to the dog.

The dog on his lap was Pogo, a white Great Pyrenees his father had given him to “push his sadness away” a few years back. Pogo had become best friend and his rock. He always seemed to be exactly right there when things got too rough for Wren. So, when Wren decided to go to his grandfather's in his off-year, Pogo had to go with despite the protests from the bus driver. The bus jolted to a stop and the bus driver grumbled to get the dog off. Wren gathered his things, woke Pogo up, and got off the bus. His grandfather was leaning on his old, beat-up red car, chewing on a broken toothpick.

“Hey, Wren. Glad to see you.” His grandfather tightly wrapped his arms around his grandson.

“Hi, Papa Cas.” Wren returned the hug just as tight.

The two got into the car and drove along the poorly paved roads, slower than Wren would’ve liked. They turned onto a dirt path, clouding Wren’s view of the forest. Good. They reached the small cabin his grandfather lived in for as long as he could remember. It was idyllic. Away from the main sector of town, surrounded by peaceful wood and wonder. It was always Wren’s favorite place to be in the summer.

He unloaded his things and moved them into the office that his grandfather converted into his bedroom when he was born. The plastic glow-in-the-dark stars still were plastered to the ceiling and miscellaneous things from his childhood were still placed in their respected area, dusted. Pogo jumped onto the bed and waited for attention. Wren put his clothes into the old dresser and flopped down onto the bed. The ceiling began spiraling and morphing together, changing shapes and colors. It began reaching out towards him. Fingers formed, then the palm, until an arm was reaching towards him. The fingers curled to reach him. Wren’s breath picked up. He shuffled back, pressing against the wall. He tried to close his eyes, but the lids refused. He had to keep staring at the figure trying to steal him. It kept getting closer and closer and closer and closer and –

“Ready for dinner, Wren?” His grandfather opened the door with a grin.

The ceiling snapped back into its original flat surface. He looked from his grandfather to the ceiling and back. He took slow breaths and nodded. They silently sat at the table eating meat pies. Pogo laid beside Wren’s chair, eyes pleading for scraps but wise enough to not make a sound.

“I’m working back at the school, so I’ll be in and out. Their literature professor died a few months back and couldn’t find a replacement.” Cas explained.

Wren nodded and shoved another piece of beef into his mouth. His grandfather gave him a concerned glance but then turned back to his plate. Dinner eventually ended, and Wren went right back to his room. The thick comforter enveloped him and lured him into sleep.

The woods were thick and dark. Crackling echoed through the woods as the trees twisted and melded into one another. A path opened for Wren to follow. The wet pine straw beneath his bare feet left marks as Wren walked forward. Black smoke curled up around the trees and nipped at his skin along with the cold. His breath mixed with the black smoke as he urged forward. The trees began separating more. They spread out and circled around him, reaching. Their spindly branches grabbed at him, pricking his skin with splinters. They twisted around his head, blocking his vision. Creaking could still be heard as the trees continued to shift around him. Then they separated again. A white blob came into vision as the branches moved. It got clearer and clearer and Wren gasped. Pogo’s white fur was drenched in red as branches weaved in and out of his body. The blood pooled at his feet and drenched his clothes. Wren let out a scream and fell to his knees.

“Pogo!” Wren shot up, drenched in sweat.

The dog wagged its tail and lapped at his skin. Wren leaned forward and hugged Pogo, his breath ragged. It took nearly an hour for Wren to calm down. He laid back down and unknowingly fell asleep again.

He was in the forest again. The path that was formed was still there. Once more, he walked forward. It was warmer, but the fog still surrounded the ground. The wood was silent, and the trees stood still. He reached the circle of trees. The blood from earlier was gone. In the center was a dark aura. It was snake-like with curled horns that pointed upward and glowing white eyes.

“H…hello?” Wren called out.

“Oh! Hi.” The aura stopped and looked directly at Wren. “Nice to finally meet you. My name is Consider.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Wren.” He responded slowly. 

The black figure morphed down into a human figure. It was tall, much taller than Wrens average sized stature, and remained black. Its horns curled inward like a ram with a sharp point. Two, white orbs sat where a face would be. They pierced into Wren’s dark brown eyes, urging him to get closer. 

“Oh, I know. I know all about you.” If the figure could grin, he would be. 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who are you? How do you know me?” 

“One question at a time, please. I get easily distracted.” a low hum came from the figure, a laugh presumably, “I already told you my name – Consider. I’m a demon, in your head to be exact. I’ve been there a long time. Quite cozy, if I do say so myself. Empty too.” 

Wren was unsure to take his words as an insult or a complement. He tried to process it’s words. In his head? What did that mean? It can’t have meant that literally. But if it did, how had that affected Wren? 

“Where are we?” 

“This is a safe sector of your mind. Many other sectors are festering pots for creatures I’d rather not deal with. Most are quite rude. This area is one that I reside in most often when I am here. I’ve managed to keep even the most determined out.” 

“What do those creatures want from me?” 

“I’d love to tell you, but I’m afraid we’re out of time. You’re about to wake up. It was nice to finally meet you, and I hope we meet again soon.” 

The dark sky turned white as the trees and landscape faded. Wren opened his eyes to see Pogo drooling on his pillow. He sat up and looked around. The sun poured into his room, made foggy by the dew on the window. Some banging came from downstairs. The boy made his way down for breakfast. The table was laid out with various foods. Eggs, waffles, toast, and anything else Wren could think of. 

“Morning. This is your welcome breakfast.” Cas grinned like this was his proudest achievement. 

“Thanks, but you didn’t need to do all this.” 

“Nonsense! I’d do anything for my favorite grandson!” 

“I’m your only grandson.” 

The two sat down at the table and ate in mostly silence. Pogo eventually made his way down the stairs, and Cas set out some scraps for him, which he happily ate up. The elder man eventually said his goodbyes and left for the only high school in town. This left Wren to be alone in the small home with nothing to do. Pogo wagged his tail and signaled he wanted to go outside. 

The woods surrounding the home provided the privacy and security Wren enjoyed. There wasn’t another house for about a mile or two. Pogo enjoyed the ample space to run around in, and Wren let him enjoy the outdoors as much as he wanted to. The stuffy air of the big city his parents lived in was no place for such a big dog. 

The memory of last night's dream hung close to Wren’s focus. Questions danced around, and he was eager to get answers. He always jumped at the opportunity to get knowledge of the unknown. It was only about noon, so going to sleep for the day isn’t an option. He supposed a nap would suffice. Wren grabbed a warm glass of milk and some sleep aid. Cuddled up in bed, Wren fell asleep within the hour. 

He was back in the forest when he awoke in his mind. A thick layer of fog dusted the trees. It seemed much more peaceful now. Real animals prance around the trees. They looked normal. Wren followed the path once more. Consider sat silently in his human form on a stump. 

“You’re back early.” It sounded annoyed. 

“I want answers.” 

“I knew you would, Wren. Your last question was why they want you, right?” the boy nodded. “You’s brain is damaged, so to say. It was never whole. They like to feed on that damage.” 

“So, they aren’t only in my head?” 

“Of course not. You aren’t special; Just another mouth breather.” 

“Well, what do you want from me?” 

“Just a space to live and entertainment.” 

The boy moved on. He asked questions about how long the creatures had been there, and what they looked like. Most held the shape of grotesque forest animals, like deer with antlers in the wrong places and rabbits with too many eyes. Others, however, were more hungry, vicious. They were large and had sharp teeth ready to attack. Consider said those were the hardest to keep out. 

“Is there any way to get rid of them?” 

“I like the way you think, kid. Let’s make a deal.” 

“What?” 

Consider morphed back into the dark aura. It whispered encouraging words into his ears, urging him to say yes. He asked what the deal would be. 

“I will give you all the knowledge you crave and will help you get rid of the creatures,” Consider paused in front of Wren, “in exchange for you to help me get a human vessel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i lost motivation and inspo


End file.
